La princesa del invernadero
by Nagi w
Summary: Un invernadero a la luz de la luna, una chica sentada en una fuente, un joven observandola ¿qué ocurrirá?


**Disclamer: primero de todo, gracias a mi nueva beta, también amiga, Discendia, que me a ayudado con el fic y a la que no he dejado leerlo hasta que a estado completo. La historia a cambiado muchísimo en un solo día pero estoy contenta con lo conseguido. Ahora bien, ¿por qué he elegido a este personaje y no a otro para justificar su maldad?. Simplemente porque es un personaje al que veo en una situación parecida a la que describo. Pero a lo que vamos, Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano y yo solo escribo fics sobre sus personajes para divertirme. Aclarado esto, solo decir que lo que viene en letra cursiva es un flash foward, es decir lo mismo que con el flash back pero hacia el futuro.**

La luna iluminaba de lleno el invernadero. Dentro de éste reinaba el caos de la naturaleza, pues las plantas cerecían hacia cualquier lado sin importarles que ese fuera el espacio de sus vecinas. Fuera del invernadero también habían crecido algunas plantas, pero eran mas pequeñas y estaban mas dispersas.

De entre los arboles de un bosquecillo que se encontraba frente al invernadero, surgió una figura. Vestía de negro y las plantas comenzaron a vibrar conforme se acercaba al edificio, como si quisieran que las acariciaran. El hombre, conforme se acercaba al lugar donde habitaba su tesoro más preciado, acariciaba las plantas que súbitamente comenzaban a crecer, y por donde sus pies pasaban un camino de césped sano y vigoroso crecía, y se mecía con la suave brisa de la noche.

Al llegar a la puerta de cristal, la empujó suavemente, como con miedo a romperla, y caminó entre el desorden de plantas, arboles, arbustos y flores que crecían sin ton ni son por dentro del edificio. A cualquier otra persona le habría sido bastante diíicil andar sin enredarse, pero él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a andar por entre aquella flora que, observó con atención, había crecido considerablemente desde su última visita, hacía poco mas de dos semanas.

Entretanto, en el borde de una fuente, una niña que podría tener diez años tocaba una flauta bajo la luz de la luna, que entraba por el amplio ventanal del techo, y que había sido colocado estrátegicamente para que la luz de la luna diera sobre la fuente, ya que ésta está situada justo en el centro del invernadero. La niña tenía puesto un vestido que, sin ningún problema, podría pertenecer a la mas hermosa de las princesas y que sobre su cuerpo, todavía por desarrollar, hacía resaltar su dulce rostro. No era las mas guapa de las chicas de su edad, probablemente tampoco la mas lista, pese a su gran inteligencia. Sin embargo, para los ojos del hombre que la observaba, no solo era la mas hermosa e inteligente princesa, era mucho mas, era lo que le hacía seguir luchando de lado del hombre que mantenía a su eterna princesa con vida.

Cuando la chica reparó en la sombra que había detras de algunas plantas, siguió tocando con la esperanza de que fuera o su príncipe o Byakuran-san, pues no le gustaba nada la idea de que alguien había burlado el sistema de seguridad de su salvador. Cuando el desconocido se dejó ver, un suspiro de alivio escapó entre sus labios, era su príncipe. El príncipe al que, años atrás, cuando sus padres murieron, confió su vida, el príncipe al que no podía ver demasiado seguido por cuestiones de seguridad y de su trabajo. Le vió sonreir tranquilamente y andar el camino que los separaba para abrazarla. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el hombre rompió el contacto físico para preguntarle sobre su estado de salud.

-Me encuentro bien, Byakuran-san ha venido a verme y me ha traido este vestido de princesa. -La chica se veía entusiasmada con su vestido estilo antiguo, como los que llevaban las muñecas de porcelana que le gustaba coleccionar por su fragilidad. Vió como el rostro del joven se volvía repentinamente serio y sintió un nudo en la garganta.- No te preocupes, no me ha dicho ni ha insinuado que nada malo nos pueda pasar, a ninguno de los dos.

Ella entendía perfectamente el miedo que él sentía, aunque no sabía que ese miedo no era el que le acechaba día tras día, era un miedo distinto.

-Perdoname, princesa, pero cuando Byakuran-san me prometió que te mantendría a salvo por tu estado tan frágil de salud, también me advirtió que podría llegar un dia en el que no sabría si volvería a verte. Me temo que ese día a llegado. Tengo que hacerme cargo de unos asuntos un tanto crudos, y aunque Byakuran-san me a confirmado que no corremos peligro, no puedo hacerlo sin despedirme.

La chica cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sabía lo que eso significaba, porque él no le mintió en ningún momento al hablarle del trabajo que tenía que hacer para el hombre que había salvado la vida de ambos. Recordó como hacía aproximadamente tres años, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tren, y su hermano, convertido en la única persona responsable de ella, había estado dos largos años trabajando en unas oficinas del tres al cuarto, con un jefe explotador y que no le pagaba lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo de todos los gastos que una chica enferma como ella demandaba. Hasta que un dia, un hombre bastante extraño apareció en su puesto de trabajo. Le dijo a su hermano que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, y que podría ayudarle. Su hermano no aceptó de inmediato, primero se entrevistó con áquel tipo algunas veces más, hasta que fue la propia chica la que tomó la decisión por él. Decidió que su hermano no tenía que lidiar con una niña enferma que apenas si podía salir un rato a la calle. Fue trasladada a ese invernadero, donde por alguna extraña razón, las plantas la habían ayudado en cuestiones de salud. En ningún momento se quejó por tener que vivir en un invernadero que, sospechaba por sus múltiples visitas, estaba en el territorio de la mansión que pertenecía a Byakuran-san. Tampoco se quejaba de que su hermano pasara semanas sin visitarla, porque sabía que sólo trabajando para su jefe actual, podía mantenerlo alejado de la posibilidad de tener que cuidar de ella y de su enfermedad. No significaba que no le gustara la compañía de su hermano, todo lo contrario, pero no quería volver a verle en el estado en el que había tenido que verle durante dos años, tan agobiado, tan estresado. Era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Pese a que su hermano era sincera con él, no había querido darle detalles sobre su trabajo, y ella nunca le había presionado. Tragandose las ganas de llorar, las ganas de pedirle que se quedara, de pedirle que dejara su trabajo, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermano, da lo mejor de ti ¿vale?

-No te preocupes, princesa, cuando vuelva te regalaré una de esas muñecas que tanto te gustan.

Durante un rato siguieron hablando de cosas mas banales y menos serias, hasta que el joven cogió la flauta que antes había tocado su hermana y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía, que sumió a la chica en un profundo sueño. El joven la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama que le habían instalado. Después de darle un suave beso en la frente se dió la vuelta para irse, pero antes pudo escuchar un suave susurro proveniente de la princesa durmiente:

-Te quiero, Kikyo

_El hombre se hallaba al lado de Byakuran, que estaba explicando a los Vongola el funcionamiento de la Choice. En un invernadero superpoblado de plantas una chica tenía un album de fotos en sus manos, donde salían sus padres y su hermano con ella, los tres felices. Fue éntonces cuando supo con toda certeza, no, mas bien cuando admitió que esos tiempos no volverían, admitió que sus padres ya no estaban a su lado, y que al finalizar el dia Kikyo podría no estar tampoco._

**Espero que la historia haya sido del agrado de todos o de la mayoría al menos.**


End file.
